Solus Simul
by LostWithoutCause
Summary: After the events of Season Ten of Smallville's "Prophecy", Kara embarks on a quest to find her own destiny in the 31st Century. What she finds is not what she expects. A strange man straight from fairy tales who takes her away on the adventure of a life time. The Doctor is alone no more and finds a kindred spirit in the Kryptonian.


The year 3011. The Doctor wasn't quite sure why his TARDIS had landed him there, but he might as well take a look around. Everything seemed normal enough. Weird. The timelord wandered away from the TARDIS in search of…..something. Still wasn't sure what. But there had to be a good reason why she brought him here, there always was. After about two minutes of walking The Doctor came out of the alleyway to find that he was in America. He walked over to the nearest newsstand. A quick glance revealed that he was in Kansas City, Kansas. Okay, definitely random. However, the only normal thing all day started going off in one of his bigger-on-the-inside pockets. The tall man reached in and miraculously pulled the source of the high beeping sound. It was his Timey Wimey Detector! Why in the world would that be going off? Weeping Angels usually preferred to send their victims to a much more…..simple time. Why the 31st Century? Either way he followed the beeping noise to find the person who had been sent back in time by what was probably a really confused angel. He walked across various streets, alleys, and sidewalks, receiving quite a few stares and raised eyebrows in the process. But the timelord ignored them. However, about half a mile now from the TARDIS, the Doctor was walking past an alley when the Timey Wimey Detector made a 'ding' sound like an egg timer. He did a few stepped backwards and peeked inside the grimey driveway.

There stood a girl, back turned toward the street, staring down the alleyway. She was blonde, not too tall, couldn't tell the age with her back turned, and seemed to have a thing for primary colors. She wore a blue shirt that bared some midriff, a red skirt, and red boots with yellow trim. Without hesitation the Doctor put away the device and walked up to the girl. "Erm, hello, you, uh, wouldn't happen to be in, say the wrong place at the wrong time, would you?"

"Good luck, Clark" a warm tear rolled down Kara's cheek as she hovered outside the window of the Watchtower. The ring sat in her hand as she prepared to leave for the 31st Century. At Jor-El's command, she was to leave Clark to fulfill his own destiny. And now, she had to find hers.

She took a deep breath and slid the Legion Ring onto her finger. As a flash of bright purple light engulfed the Kryptonian, the properties of the ring came into activation. When the light subsided, the girl was gone.

When the light faded once again, Kara found herself in front of a strange building. This wasn't the Watchtower. That building had stayed up through time. Quickly, she came to the ground to investigate. Everything was different, stange. As she continued walking along the streets, her eyes caught a newspaper. Instead of the never-dying Daily Planet, the Kansas City Star lined the streets. This wasn't right. What happened? The Kryptonian was worrying now. She immediately ran to the nearest alleyway and slipped the Legion ring back onto her finger trying to activate it again. To her disappointment, it didn't work. No lights or anything. She just stood there, frozen, scared. What was going on? That's when she heard an egg timer go off behind her. Her head snapped up and she wiped her face for tears that had began flowing uncontrollably. All that she knew, that she'd built after starting over again, everyone she knew. Gone.

As she turned around, her eyes came upon a strange man. He was tall, almost as tall as Clark she assumed, but much thinner. He wore a brown pinstriped suit and dirty white canvas Chucks. His brown hair was spiked forwards and his eyes were wide, his left eyebrow was raised high . Not to mention his mouth was still gaping at a loss for words. When the man spoke, it became instantly obvious he wasn't from around there. His accent was definitely from the UK. But what got Kara's attention was his question. "Who are you?" she asked, how could this guy know that?

The man rocked on his heels, "I'm the Doctor. Who might you be?"

"Kara. Kara Kent" the Kryptonian stated cautiously now. He called himself the Doctor. "Doctor? Doctor…..?"

"Just the Doctor"

Kara eyed him suspiciously, she was starting to get really worried at this point. Who was this guy? "What do you want?" Not to be rude, but that day was not going right. Besides, what interest did he have in her? Maybe this guy was unstable.

Judging by the girl's reaction, it was safe to assume that his guess was correct and she was definitely misplaced. "Kara, I'm sorry to say this but, you are no longer in your time. Did you happen to see anything strange before arriving here? Statues where they're not supposed to be?"

The man was definitely not playing with a full deck. "No. I have no idea what you're talking about." Kara was about to get away from this guy before he suddenly looked to her hand.

"Hang on. What is that you have there?" How could he not have noticed it before? The girl was practically radiating time travel residual energy. And not the same as the Weeping Angels. No, this was similar to the technology of a vortex manipulator. But more more limited.

Kara subconsciously moved her hand back, "it's just a ring." Her answer was quick. She had practiced hiding secrets daily. It was like second nature.

The Doctor squinted, tilting his head slightly, obviously not buying it. "I don't think so." He held out his palm and started 'feeling' around the air. "Definitely traces of interspatial teleportation and vortex-"

"Who are you? Really" Kara cut him off. How could he know these things?

"I'm the Doctor. I come from the planet Gallifrey in Kasterborous. I'm a Time Lord. Please, I can tell something is wrong, I can help. But you have to trust me." The technology on her finger was no doubt of Earth origin, but had designs from other planets. Potentially very dangerous. "What happened?"

Kara was still unsure at first, but he caught her attention. "Gallifrey? I've heard stories of that place. I thought Time Lords were extinct." On Krypton, there were stories of the Lords of Time. Parents would tell their children of these people to go to sleep. But they were gone long before Kara was born.

The Doctor wasn't expecting that. "They are. Well, all of them except for me. I'm the only one left." His eyes were full of sadness, his gaze dropped. But then, something came to his attention. "Where did you hear about Gallifrey?" People on Earth knew nothing about that planet. Well, at least not most of them.

For some reason Kara was willing to trust this man. Time Lord. Maybe she was confused. Still in shock of what happened. Or maybe she was just tired of constantly being the only one left with the memory of home. If the Doctor was telling the truth, he knew exactly what she felt. "My parents told me stories about the Time Lords when I was little. At my home, on the planet Krypton."

Krypton. The name sounded very familiar. It took the Doctor a moment, but eventually remembered why it brought back terrible memories. "Krypton? That planet was destroyed hundreds of years ago. As far as I know, there were no survivors."

"Our own Sun was the cause. My father and uncle were scientists. They found a way to save my cousin and I by sending us to Earth. My cousin was just a baby then. He grew up on Earth, but something happened to my ship, slowing it's course for 18 years. I was in suspended animation. No time passed from my point of view. When I arrived on Earth, my baby cousin was older than I was. Clark has his own destiny. I attempted to travel to the future to find my own. But the ring didn't function correctly. You asked my name earlier. Kent is the surname my cousin received on Earth. My name is actually Kara Zor-El. I'm all that's left of the memory of Krypton."

The Doctor had seen the look on Kara's face before. Loneliness, endless mourning. He recognized it because every time he looked in a mirror, he saw that look on his old face.

"Well Kara Zor-El. Let's get you home."

"Really?" Hope flashed into her eyes and just a hint of a smile appeared on her face.

The Doctor beamed, "yes, come on!" He lead the way around the corner with Kara not far behind. It wasn't long before they reached another alleyway. This one however, had a big blue phone box sitting in the middle of it. "This, Kara Zor-El is my TARDIS."

"Your time machine, right?" Kara heard about these in the stories from her childhood. It could blend in with any place and time it landed it. She just didn't expect it to be.."A big blue phonebox from the United Kingdom?"

The Doctor shrugged, "chameleon circuit broke. Been meaning to fix that. I dunno, sort of like it."

"Doesn't really blend in though." Kara grinned.

"No one seems to mind it, really." The Doctor pulled out a key and unlocked the box.

Before Kara could remark any further, she and the Doctor walked into the police public call box. "It really is bigger on the inside" she breathed. It was unbelievable. When she pictured bigger on the inside, she didn't know what to expect.

The Doctor threw his brown trenchcoat over one of the 'corals' and lead Kara to the console. "That it is! You like it?" he crossed his arms and leaned on the console proudly.

The Kryptonian nodded, "I'm impressed."

The Time Lord jumped off happily, "now! Let's see about fixing that ring of yours. See what went wrong." He held out his hand.

Hesitantly Kara slid the Legion Ring off her finger and gave it to the Doctor. He hooked it up to part of the console and different sounds went off everywhere.

He pulled out a pair of glasses from his pocket and put them on, looking around at the TARDIS console. A look of deep thought plastered on his face, brows furrowed and bent over to observe the ring.

When everything stopped, the Doctor stood up. "That's strange. Your ring is used to travel between two specific times. During the last trip, something must have basically pushed you off course. See, it's not meant for interspatial teleportation. It's meant as a simple form of time travel between two set points. It still got you there. But that interference knocked you into a whole different dimension. I can't think of anything with that kind of power that could do that without completely obliterating it or yourself."

Kara thought for a moment. "Jor-El. My uncle. He saved part of his consciousness so that Clark could learn about Krypton. Unfortunately when Jor-El has his mind set on something, he doesn't stop half way. He doesn't care what happens. I think he might have tampered with the Legion's Ring. He's the reason why I left. He didn't want me interfering with Clark's destiny." So he made sure there was no return trip.

"I'm sorry, Kara, but there's nothing I can do. Kryptonian technology is very complex and different from mine. They don't follow many of the rules Time Lords create to save the fabric of space and time. Whatever your uncle did, I can't reverse without tearing a hole in the universe. Travel between dimensions is very risky. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"So I'm stuck? There's nothing you can do?"

The Doctor couldn't do anything to get her back to her dimension. Not without once again reopening risking the entire much was lost when he tampered with that. "Well, you're welcome to stay here, in this dimension." Not that she had a choice.

Kara sighed, "what am I supposed to do?" There was nothing there for her. She was truly all alone.

He offered a small smile, "I know it's not home, but you could stay here on the TARDIS. With me. Travel around all of space and time. I'm currently alone." After Martha had left, he hadn't travelled with anyone for a while.

A moment of thought, Kara nodded. She could either stay in Kansas City, by herself. No knowledge of any differences. Or she could travel with the Doctor. A time lord, someone who knew exactly the burden of being the only one of a kind. "Okay. I guess we can be alone together."

The Doctor beamed. "I like that. Alone together. Solus Simul."


End file.
